It's on in the amazon
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the events of Nigel and Big Boss attacking the amazon, but now things are peaceful, and Blu, Jewel, and their three children moved into the amazon where they belong to enjoy their peaceful life there. However, when Eduardo is attacked by a mysterious figure and unable to lead the clan, it's up to Blu and Jewel to track down his attacker.
1. Chapter 1: injured clan leader

**It's on in the amazon**

**Chapter 1: injured clan leader**

**Hey, everyone, I watched Rio 2 and I got to say, one of the greatest movies ever! Better than the first one, and I also took note that Roberto was not even Jewel's ex. It was all just a rumor because they never mention that once in the movie. And Eduardo was not as strict as I thought he would be, but he does have a good side.**

**But anyone, I decided to write this Rio story for you fellow authors. It's based a couple of weeks after the second movie and mainly focuses around Blu, Jewel, the kids, and all the other main characters. I know I mentioned in my previous stories I did not want to include any of the Rio 2 characters, but once seeing the movie, I had a change of heart.**

**As usual, I talk too much. Enjoy chapter 1**

* * *

It could not be a better day for every wildlife resident of the amazon to be outside. Birds were singing, the weather was just perfect, and everyone seemed to be happy. However, in a certain part of the amazon was a huge part of the jungle that was home to the last birds of their kind: blue macaws.

They had been there for quite some time and were doing the best they could to survive. The leader of their clan; a big blue macaw named Eduardo, who was once strict and was willing to even kill to save his kind, but ever since the return of his daughter with her mate and his grandkids, he learned to soften up and finally realized that not all humans were bad as he thought they would be.

It had been two weeks since the events of the humans trying to knock down their home, but with the help of all the blue macaws and their once rivals, the scarlet macaws, they worked together and saved their home, and even learned to be friends with one and other.

Amongst the many blue macaws enjoying themselves today, a lone female blue macaw stood at the edge of her tree hollow as she inhaled a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. She closed her eyes, feeling like she could stand there forever and ever.

Before long, she peaked one of her eyes upon to see her mate flying towards her with his three children riding on his back. She smiled at the sight of her caring yet clumsy mate flying towards her at average.

The blue macaw kids giggled for a moment as they rode on their father's back like he was a horse rather than fly. Although they could be a little bit of trouble makers sometimes, they were good children, and their parents loved them no matter what.

"Okay, kids, I think that's enough riding on my back for one day." Blu declared, landing beside his mate while setting his kids off from his back. "Dad's got a big day today."

"Big day?" Tiago queried, arching an eyebrow as he jumped beside his father with excitement. "What big day, Dad?"

"Your Grandpa is going to show me what it's like to lead the clan here." Blu answered his one and only son, brushing his feathers slightly. He only just remembered his mate was standing beside him, and almost immediately, he offered her a few grapes he picked. "Oh, honey, I got these for you."

"Awww, you got my breakfast." Jewel cooed, accepting the grapes in her talon and then eating all of them almost in one. She licked her beak for a moment, wanting to enjoy every last bit of taste of the grapes. "Thank you, Blu. That was sweet."

"Anything for the bird I love." he replied, holding her wing in his own for a moment as they both moved their heads against each other's, nuzzling one and other in a playful way.

The blue macaw family waited in their tree hollow for Eduardo to meet them like he had requested. Blu drifted his attention towards the center of the large area they were in where he could see Roberto and the blue macaws with Felipe and the scarlet macaws playing a game of football (they seemed to inherit the name from Blu).

In the past, they only played this game in an area they called The Pit of Doom, but now that everyone is friends, they only played for fun and even had a couple of laughs. It was nice to see everyone getting along with each other rather than arguing over some silly disagreement of who owns what part of the amazon.

The peaceful morning was soon ruined by loud screams coming from nearby, and it seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second. Blu and his family turned towards the sky where they could see Jewel's Aunt Mimi was flying towards them as fast as she could, flapping hard since she was a little fatter than the average bird. "Blu! Jewel!" she screamed, panting slightly to get there quicker.

The sight of their Great Aunt frightened the blue macaw kids slightly, causing them to hide behind their mother in fear. She was a little crazy and made no sense at times, but Mimi had a good heart and was kind to her family.

"Blu, Jewel!" Mimi panted, practically collapsing into their home, sliding across the sound upon impact.

"Aunt Mimi, are you all right?" Jewel inquired, taking her aunt's wing to help her stand right.

The second she was up, Mimi took both of her niece's wings into her own, panicking slightly as she shook them. "Jewel, my little wildflower! It's your Dad!"

Jewel gasped in response, the fear of something happening to her father racing around her mind. She lost him and once, and did not intend to lose him again. "Aunt Mimi! What happened to Daddy!?"

"He got attacked! He's back at home!" Mimi answered, moving towards Blu and placed her wings onto his shoulders, shaking him frantically. "Blu! You got to do something!"

"What, why me?" Blu inquired, groaning slightly as his Aunt-in-law shook him, almost causing him to get dizzy.

"Why need to find out who did this!" Mimi explained, letting him go as she jumped out of the tree hollow, flying as quickly as her wings could carry themselves. "Follow me to Eduardo!"

Jewel did not hesitate to argue and quickly jumped after her aunt, silently praying to herself that her father was alright.

Blu took his kids into his wings and placed them against his back again as a way they could get there quicker. He may not have gotten off to the best start with Eduardo, but he was his father-in-law, and had to help him no matter what. "Kids, hold on tight! Let's go!"

"I forget my goggles!" Tiago replied while grabbing onto his father's neck after he almost lost his grip by how fast he was flying.

"I forget my book!" Bia argued, holding onto Blu's head as she pulled herself up to look ahead.

"I forget my IPod!" Carla said, almost losing her grip for moment.

"Tiago, just close your eyes, Bia, this is not the time for learning, and Carla, this is no time for music!" Blu replied, as he looked towards his children, who had sad expressions. His expression softened as he saw their faces, realizing how attached they were to their things. "Kids, I'm sorry, but your Grandpa could be seriously hurt, and I am going to need you to be strong. Okay?"

The trio nodded their heads agreement.

"Alright, now hang on tight." Blu warned, flapping harder in an attempt to keep up with his mate. _"(Don't worry, Jewel. Everything will be okay)"_.

After a short flight through their home, the family of blue macaws finally made it to Eduardo's home that was the tallest tree in the area. Nico and Pedro had accompanied them along the way after enjoying a day of singing and dancing with the other blue macaws. The friends and family landed inside, gaining sad expressions as the sight of Eduardo injured hurt them from the inside.

He was lying in the center of a nest, barely conscious. He had leaves wrapped around his body and talons to help heal his injuries quicker. His right eye was swollen, but he was able to see out of his left eye to see his older sister, his daughter, his son-in-law, and his three grandchildren.

"Daddy..." Jewel whispered quietly to herself, tears dropping from out her beautiful turquoise eyes.

Blu did not like to see her like this and helped comfort her by moving his wings around her, holding close to shield her from the sight. He comforted her as she cried tears into his chest feathers, but he did not mind and soothed her by whispering in a calm voice. "It's okay, Jewel. It's okay."

Nico took of his bottle-cap in sadness in held it against his chest

He turned towards the two blue macaws attending to Eduardo, who Blu assumed were the medic macaws when it came to someone being injured. "What happened to him...?"

"He was attacked. By who, I don't know." the macaw replied, placing his wing upon Eduardo's head. "He should be okay. It will take a while for him to recover though."

Eduardo shifted his good eye over to Blu, seeing him comfort his daughter. He managed to raise a smile and whispered loud enough for Blu to hear him. "Blu..."

"Yes, sir?" Blu asked, slowly taking his wings from around his mate.

"Come here." Eduardo requested.

Blu could see where this was going but obeyed his father-in-law's wishes. He slowly moved towards Eduardo, kneeling down to him. "Yeah?"

"Come closer...Closer...Closer." Eduardo continued repeated the same word for a moment until he stopped him in his tracks. "Not that close."

"Sorry." Blu apologized, moving back a little as he sat beside the nest Eduardo was resting in. He had a worried expression across his face, expecting him to ask him to do something stupid.

"Blu...If I don't make it...I want you to take care of the tribe." Eduardo requested, groaning in pain slightly whilst struggling to keep his good eye open, obviously weak from the pain. "...And...Take care of Jewel...She needs you."

"I will, sir." Blu assured, but did have a problem with the first favour he asked for. "But, I don't think I'm ready to lead the tribe. You should let Roberto do that."

Jewel was certainly surprised by this despite the situation. She knew how much Blu and Roberto did not use to get along because of Blu's jealously, but to let him take his place as the tribe leader was certainly shocking.

"Blu...I know Roberto and I are close, and I know I did not take to you...When we met...But you are my son, and no-one deserves this place then you." Eduardo admitted, keeping a smile across his face as he was losing conscious fast. "Take care...Of them..."

After that, Eduardo had passed out, leaving his family devastated as most of them began crying in sadness. Blu, for once, did feel a tear dropping out from his left eye, but quickly wiped it away before anyone would notice.

"Blu, what are we going to do?" Jewel inquired, being comforted by her aunt as she looked towards her mate for support.

Blu was worried about the whole becoming-the-leader-of-the-tribe situation, but for now, he had another task on his mind, and that was to help catch whoever did this. He raised his angry expression that was rarely seen and turned towards his family and friends. "I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to track down whoever did this, and make them pay for their actions."

The kids jumped for joy as the thought of another adventure made them happy.

"Really, Blu? Do you mean that?" Jewel inquired, raising a smile as she moved her out from Mimi's hug and approached her mate. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Jewel." Blu reassured, moving his wings around her into another hug, resting his head on top of hers. "Like he said: we didn't get off to a good start, but Eduardo is my family, and I will honour his wishes."

"Oh, Blu, you have no idea how much that means to me." Jewel replied, crying more tears out from her eyes, but this time, they were not tears of sadness. Instead, they were tears of joy.

After the blue macaws were done hugging, Bia had spoken up towards her parents, stating the most obvious question yet: "Dad, how are we doing to find out who did this? By my calculations, searching the entire amazon could take about...A year!"

"And that's where we step in, girl." Nico replied, moving back-to-back with Pedro as they both high-fived each other like the friends they were. "We know someone who can help you track down Eduardo's attacker."

"You do?" Blu asked, leaning his head up to make eye-contact with the canary. "And who is this someone you speak of, if I might ask?"

"Ohh, someone good, Bluey-Boy." Pedro replied, not giving him the proper answer he wanted. "We know him from our club. I tell you, he is an awe-some-ness bird. Able to track anyone."

"Ya'll remember where Eduardo was attacked?" Nico asked the two blue macaws attending to Eduardo, and they both had been silent the entire time during their conversation.

"Yeah, around the bottom of an apple tree." the blue macaw answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mimi inquired, turning joyful all of a sudden as she placed her wings around her niece and nephew-in-law. "Let's stop yakking and get tracking!"

"You're coming with us, Aunt Mimi?" Blu asked, secretly hoping the answer was "no", due to the fact she could blow everything but how loud she was that might attract some unwanted attention.

"Me? No, course not." Mimi answered, sitting down beside her younger brother. "I'm going to keep an eye on Eddie here. You birds have fun, and make whoever did this pay!"

"Oh, believe me, I will, Aunt Mimi." Jewel assured, feeling a part of her inside wanting to claw the eyes out of whoever did this to her father, who she had only been reunited with for two weeks. She bowed down to the duo friends, gesturing her wing to the amazon. "Nico, Pedro, lead the way."

"With pleasure, baby bird." Nico replied, moving his bottle-cap forward in a friendly matter before jumping out from the tree hollow with his best friend flying beside him. "Follow us, guys and gals!"

Blu panicked slightly as his children had flew out from the tree hollow without his permission. He attempted to call them back, but they paid no attention to him and continued flying with Nico and Pedro. "Wait, wait! We didn't a headcount-oh, why do I bother?"

"Oh, Blu." Jewel giggled, playfully shoving slightly. She leaned towards him when he was not looking and pecked the side of his beak, causing him to blush slightly since he preferred them to kiss in private. "Blu, promise you will ever change."

"I promise not to change." he promised, holding her wing as they both prepared to join their friends in the sky. "Don't worry; we will find whoever did this to your dad."

"I know, Blu. I'm proud to have someone as caring as you." Jewel admitted, hugging him yet again as she dried the tears in her eyes, no longer feeling in sadness now that they were going on an adventure to catch whoever did this to her father. "Let's go and find this tracker of Nico and Pedro's."

Blu nodded, and he and his beautiful mate took off into the crystal clear sky of the amazon, hoping they could track down Eduardo's attacker and bring him to justice for his crimes.

Not too far away from where the blue macaw clan lived, a figure hiding in the darkness within his tree hollow watched as five blue macaws, a canary, and cardinal flew past in the sky together. A grin raised across his face as he rubbed his two wings together.

"Nothing can stop me now. We will rise, and this amazon will be ours forever. Without their protector Eduardo, they are weak, and now none shall stand in my way."

* * *

**Here's the first chapter, folks. I apologize if it felt short, but it was the best I could do today. Who could have attacked Eduardo and why would he do it? Let us hope the answer will be revealed soon before it is too late.**

**I am not sure how many more Rio stories I will do. This may be the last one but then again, I may change my mind. Oh, and like I mentioned above, I know I had not intended to have the Rio 2 characters in but like I said, I had a change of heart. (Christ, I talk a lot).**

**Long story short, stay tuned for the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the tracker

**It's on in the amazon**

**Chapter 2: meeting the tracker.**

**Hello, thank you all for the reviews so far. And just to let you know, this story will not be as long as you think. It may be around 4-5 chapters, but I do plan to make each one long. Just to let you know.**

* * *

Blu panted slightly as he, Jewel and the others landed down outside a tree in the middle of the amazon. He attempted to get his breath back, wishing he still kept this breath mints with him. "Wow...That was...Jeez...A long...Flight. How far does this guy live?"

"He moves around a lot." Nico explained, perching himself on a tree branch right outside of his home. "Hey, Diego! You in!?"

Blu moved closer to his family for a moment, carefully studying the area around them. He moved his wings around his family, holding them close to him in fear.

"Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel inquired, trying to slip out from his grip, but he found he was not going to let her go anytime soon.

"Jewel, there could be snakes around here." Blu explained, jumping slightly when he thought he saw a snake but sighed in relief to see it was only a flower resembled like a snake.

"Oh, Blu." she sighed, rolling her eyeballs around.

Everyone turned their attention towards the hollow when a bird had appeared from the inside, growling silently under his breath. He jumped down into broad daylight, revealing himself to the others. And by the looks of it, he did not look very friendly.

He was a gold and blue macaw with his entire coat of feathers in a dark blue color except for his chest and face. He had dark cerulean eyes; he had a beak and talons like Blu except they were much darker grey color. He seemed angry, and he looked to be around the same height as Eduardo.

"Who dares enter my territory?" He asked, marching towards Blu who moved his family back and stood in front of them in a protective manner.

Blu gulped as he looked back at his family, who looked fearful from this bird. The kids were hiding behind their mothers wings, and she kept the close as she gave Blu a supportive nod. He looked back up to the macaw, who stared upon with an evil glare. "Uh...Well, we, uh, were told...You could, help? He he."

"Help!" he shouted, moving his face only inches away from Blu's. "What am I? Your servant? Why I could just squish...You...Right...Now."

Blu gulped a second time in fear as he could his beloved mate in the corner of his eye. He watched as she was preparing to step in and help her mate. He looked back towards the figure, who looked like he was about to attack. This certainly was a mistake to come here.

As Blu close his eyes in fear, he heard laughing shoot through his eardrums. He opened his eyes to see the macaw laughing with Nico and Pedro, slapping their wings together in a friendly matter. "Huh?"

"HA! Oh, man, I get you guys every time you bring friends!" the macaw laughed, hitting his wing against the tree nearby.

"Man, Diego, you sure did give us all a scare!" Nico admitted, him too laughing with him as he took off his bottle-cap and waved it in front of his face.

"You still got it, dude!" Pedro complemented, dancing around in the area while he chuckled slightly.

Blu and Jewel could only watch in confusion as the macaw stood up and approached them both, coming to greet them properly. "Oh, man. Sorry about that. I just love a good laugh once and a while." he apologized, patting Blu's back.

"Uh, yeah, you got my good." Blu admitted, chuckling slightly himself as he placed his wing around his wife.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Diego." the macaw introduced, offering the blue macaw a talon shake as a way of greeting him and to show he was sorry for scaring him like that.

"Hi, I'm Blu." Blu greeted, raising a smile as they shook talons with each other. He ended the talon shake and moved his mate forward slightly without her getting much of a saying. "And this is my significant other-I mean, my mate, Jewel."

"A pleasure to meet you, madam." Diego admitted, taking her wing in his own as he bowed down to her in a respectful way. He smiled as he let go of her wing. "And may I say you are very beautiful."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Jewel thanked, rubbing the back of her head with her wing for a moment. She shifted her attention over to Blu, who looked towards her with a jealous face. She smiled as she moved behind him and placed her wings around his body. "Oh, relax Blu. I'm never going to leave you."

"Don't worry about thing, buddy boy." Diego assured, jumping into the air for a moment, performing a backflip that seemed to impress everyone. "I have a mate myself. She's still sleeping."

"Ri-i-i-i-g-g-g-ht." Blu skeptically replied, unfolding his wings as his children stepped up, eager to meet Diego, despite the fact it looked like he threatened their father a moment ago. "And these are my three children. This is my son, Tiago. And these are my daughters, Bia and Carla."

"Hi dude!" Tiago greeted, already being able to tell this macaw looked like someone he would love to hand out with. "That was awesome the way you scared everyone!"

"Please to meet you, sir." Bia greeted, showing the manners that her father had taught her.

"Ahh, I love kids. I use to babysit by brother's children all the time." Diego replied, waving his wing in front of all three children, high-fiving each one of them. "Ahh, sweet angels they were. Until the day they grew up, that is." he mumbled quietly to himself before getting back to the previous subject. "Now, what brings you all to my home?"

"Diego, we need a favor from you." Nico requested after finally calming down from his uncontrollable laughter. "You remember Eduardo, right?"

"Yeah, guy never let me in his territory. He claimed I wasn't "Bird-enough", whatever that means." Diego replied, waving his wings around in front of his face. "What about him?"

"Well, Jewel here is his daughter." Pedro explained, gesturing both of his tiny wings over to Jewel. He nudged her slightly, whispering into her eardrum. "Go ahead, Jewel."

Jewel nodded as Pedro moved back. She cleared her throat, trying to bring out anymore tears than she needed to. "My dad was attacked this morning. We don't know who did it, and we heard you're an expert at tracking."

"That I am, M'lady." Diego smiled, bowing down to her for a second time in respect. "And let me guess, you would require my tracking skills to hunt down your father's attacker."

"Well, yeah." Jewel replied, unable to say much now that he basically took his words and put them into his own sentences. "Will you? Please?"

Diego thought about her request for a moment, placing a wingtip to his chin with one talon crossed over the other. He had to admit he did not get along with blue macaws in the past, but for her and Blu's sake, he decided to make an exception, but did have a little request. "Alright, I'll help. But all I ask in return is that you put in a good name for me."

"That's all?" Jewel asked, only to get a slight nod from the charming macaw in response. "I can do that. My dad's resting at the moment, but as soon as he recovers, I will be more than happy to put in a good word for you. Right Blu?"

"Yeah, of, uh, of course." Blu agreed, feeling a little uncomfortable around the gold and blue macaw. "I, uh, guess we should rest. We got a long flight back."

"Nonsense, dear boy. I'm full of energy!" Diego replied, dancing in circles for a moment before jumping into his tree hollow.

The others waited for him as they could hear noises coming from his tree hollow that sounded like frying pans collapsing from the shelves. They could even hear him groaning in pain as it sounded like something had either hurt him or annoyed it.

He returned seconds later, carrying a bottle with a strap across his neck and a pair of shades for his eyes. He took a sip from his bottle while the others merely stared at him. "Ahh." he sighed. "Refreshing. Now that I got my stuff, shall we be going?"

"What are you drinking?" Blu inquired, taking note of the strange contents in his bottle.

"Just a bit of rum, my boy." Diego answered, leaning his head up to see everyone gazing towards him with frowns across their expressions. "What? My throats dry."

"Are you aware that alcohol can cause many effects to the average body such as: slowing down your brain functions that could lead to brain damage, it can cause vomiting, it can even affect your nerves that control your heartbeat and breathing?" Blu trailed off as he continued explaining to Diego the effects of drinking that no-one (except for Bia) seemed to be listening to him."

"Oh, yappy, yappy, yap." Diego replied while mimicking him by waving his wingtips around that caused Carla and Tiago to giggle a little. "Let us worry about finding Eddie's attacker before we discuss my health problems. Now, may someone lead the way?"

"I couldn't be happier to." Jewel agreed, extending her wings as she prepared to lead the group back to the blue macaw tribe, being the fastest flyer out of them all. "Follow me."

Jewel took flight first and seconds later, everyone else followed her, having to fly a little faster than usual since she was certainly determined to get to the bottom of this situation as soon as possible. While the feathered friends were flying, Blu flew faster to match speed with Diego. "So, you can really help track down my father-in-law's attacker?"

"That I can, my friend." Diego assured, adjusting his shades across his face by using both of his talons. "But since we got a little flight to go, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Well, uh...Gee, I don't really know where to start." Blu admitted, tapping his toe against his chin for a moment to help him think. "Well, I guess I will start to the day I was born..."

* * *

After a long flight through the amazon of Rio de Janeiro, everyone had eventually made it to the area where Eduardo had been attacker. The entire flight was certainly boring, not because it took a while, but because Blu had been rambling about his entire life. It was so boring that his three children had even fallen asleep, and had to be carried by their mother.

The birds landed down into the area where it was being guarded by other blue macaws and Roberto, who was the leader of these little soldiers. Everyone struggled to keep their eyes open as Blu finally got to the end of his life story.

"And then, I woke up this morning to bring my wife and breakfast, and that pretty much leads us to this previous moment." Blu finally finished the rest of his story, and everyone felt like they could spend the right of the day in peace.

"Well, that was a lot to take in." Diego admitted, taking a sip out from his bottle to keep himself awake. "But I got to admit, you survived explosion for fireworks and dynamite? Wow."

"Well, what can I say?" Blu inquired, shrugging his shoulders slightly while turning towards his family and friends. "I must be a lucky bird."

"Yeah, lucky." Jewel frowned, setting her children down off from her back. She shifted her attention back up when Roberto had come over to greet her. "Roberto."

"Jewel, I heard about your father, and I promise you both, we are going to get to the bottom of this." Roberto promised, placing both his wings around Blu and Jewel. He turned his attention over to Diego, who took of his shades now that they were no longer in view of the sun. "Who's this? You look different."

"Says the one with rock 'n' roll haircut." Diego clashed, pushing past the blue macaw towards to get on with his job. "Now if you do not mind, I got tracking to do."

Roberto glared towards him, preparing to order his men to toss him away from trespassing in their territory, but was stopped by his childhood friend. "Why I should-"

"Roberto, it's okay, he's with us." Jewel soothed, placing her wings upon his shoulders to turn him around. "He's a hunter. He is going to help track down whoever hurt my dad."

"He's a gold and blue macaw." Blu replied, explaining to him why Diego looked different. "They are members of the Neotropical macaws from the woodlands of tropical South America. They were born many years ago during-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Roberto assured, familiar with Blu's knowledge about human life and how intelligent he was when it came to history. "Look, just keep an eye on him."

"We will." Jewel replied, giving him a supportive nod.

Roberto nodded before extending his wings and flying up into the sky, leading the other blue macaws guarding the area away. He did have some doubts towards new people, but as long as his friends could trust me, then he could trust them, too.

After he was gone, the others shifted their attention over towards Diego who had begun his investigation across the area. From a distance, it did not look like anything happened, but when up close, you could see a couple of dent marks in trees and a few of Eduardo's blue feathers scattered across the area.

Diego knelt down and smoothed his wing against the ground, dusting for prints. He arched an eyebrow as he picked up damaged vines. "Looks like whoever attacked your dad tried to strangle him with vines. He seemed to have put up a fight."

"What makes you so sure?" Blu inquired, standing with his friends and family from a distance so they did not accidently touch anything important.

"Well, judging by a mark of his face in this mud, I'm pretty sure he did try to fight back." Diego explained, leaning back up as he made his way over to some scattered leaves. He began shifting the leaves away with his wings, and what he saw next left him shocked. "Whoa."

The others noticed he had frozen and they flew on over to him to investigate what was wrong. One by one, they stood next to him and watched in shock with their eyes as wide as they could do.

"Whoa." Blu and Jewel were the first to notice his discovery.

"Whoa." the blue macaw kids were the next to see it.

"Wh-o-o-o-o-o-a." Nico and Pedro watched in shock at Diego's discovery.

Everyone gathered around the talon print smeared across the mud. But it sure was not any ordinary talon print. It was huge! At least three times the size of any ordinary talon. The only bird that could be capable of doing this was normal eagles, but eagles did not live around here, so it certainly was not one of them.

"Wow..." Jewel said, unsure what to say as she placed her own talon near the talon print, seeing its difference in size. "Look at the size of that thing."

"There's only one creature that is capable of leaving a print that size." Diego admitted, keeping silent for a moment as the others are looked towards him all curiously for an answer. "...The legendary Bigfoot."

Everyone sighed as they walked away in different directions.

Diego watched as they walked away, shrugging his shoulders as he looked into a random direction. "What did I say?"

Jewel sat down on a small log, placing her wings around herself as she lowered her head sheepishly. She closed her eyes while her mate had comforted her by sitting beside her and placing his wing around her. "Blu...Who could have done this...?"

"I don't know, Jewel, but I promise we are going to find who did this." Blu assured, using his free wing to hug his children while he used his left to comfort Jewel. "Even if he is a...Big...Scary...Bird." he began shaking slightly in fear. "Uhh."

"Blu, honey, I know you're trying to keep me comfortable, and I do find that sweet, but finding whoever hurt my dad is going to be a challenge." Jewel explained herself, resting her head down against Blu's chest, needing someone to keep cuddle with. "Did you see the size of that talon print?"

"I did, Jewel, and I won't be afraid to admit I am scared." Blu admitted, resting his head down against the top of her head. "But whoever did this will hurt others if we don't find him."

While the adults were discussing, Bia had spoken up to her parents, moving out from her father's wing in the process. "Mom, Dad? Who says we have to take this guy alone? Don't forget, there's roughly around one-hundred and forty of our kind, according to my calculations."

The blue macaw's expressions had lightened up a little from their daughters words. She was right. The would not have to take whoever did this on their own, and even if the attacker had friends, well, they had friends too, and now that the scarlet macaws were friends with them, too, what could go wrong?

"You're right, honey." Blu admitted, hugging his daughter close, proud that she shared his genes with him. She may have her mother's appearance, but she certainly had her father's brains. "We don't have to be alone to do this."

"That's right." Jewel agreed, moving her wings out to give Bia and big-old hug. She hugged Blu close to her, and Blu joined in on the hug by using the same wing he was using to keep Jewel comforted. "And now that Blu is temporary in charge of the clan, I'm sure the blue macaws will listen to you."

"And if they didn't, they would have to listen to you, right mom?" Carla inquired, joining on the conversation with her younger brother standing beside her. "You are Grandpa's daughter."

"Absolutely, honey." Jewel smiled, beckoning for the other two to join in on the hug they were sharing. She waited until Carla and Tiago were under her wings before continuing the previous conversation. "Now, let's go and find this attacker."

"Hey, if you guys are done cuddling, I think I found a lead." Diego admitted, picking a couple of dark blue feathers that he held up to them. "The attacker has blue feathers."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure those are my dad's." Jewel countered, her face frowning into a not-amused expression as she sighed.

Diego stuttered slightly, trying to find the right words he could use to defuse the situation. He quickly threw them away and continued the rest of his investigation. "I knew that. Just testing ya."

_("I'm sure you were.")_ Jewel thought to herself, rolling her eyeballs around in the process.

Around fifteen minutes had passed during Diego's investigation and now everyone was beginning to get bored. Blu sat on his own with his chin rested in his wing, his mate sat beside him with her children sleeping in her wings, but as for the duo Nico and Pedro, they both tried to think of some new music for their club to pass the time.

Eventfully, Blu and Jewel's expressions had lightened up when Diego had declared something important. The kids woke up, and everyone paid their attention towards him while he spoke.

"Guys, I think I might know who did this." Diego replied, standing back up as he held up a dark green feather in his talon for his friends to see. "Looks like whoever did this had green feathers."

"Green feathers?" Jewel queried, turning towards her mate who merely shrugged his shoulders in response, unsure on what to say.

Blu turned his attention towards Bia, and they both gave a father and daughter blink towards each other. The two stood up and walked in front of their family and friends, thinking that they might have figured this out already.

"Well, according to our calculations, there are approximately many specious of macaws with green feathers." Blu admitted with his wingtip raised in the air.

"But, some specious of macaws can only live in certain parts of the amazon as part of their behavior." Bia added, tapping her wingtip against her chin while thinking. "And according to my calculations, there is only one breed of macaws with green feathers that live in around this area."

The two walked next to each other with their wings spread before declaring the answer to this little puzzle of theirs that everyone seemed confused about. "Military macaws!" the two announced, hugging each other as they spun around slightly.

"Military macaws, huh?" Jewel replied before she gasped as a sudden memory flashed into the back of her mind. "There's a military macaw clan not too far from here. Could they have done this to my dad?"

"Well, only one way to find out." Blu admitted, but at the same time, fearful to what would happen next. "We're going to have to confront them."

Jewel looked towards her mate with a worried expression as she slowly approached him from behind. She moved her wings around him and placed her head against his back. "Blu, you know military macaws are dangerous, right? I do appetite everything you're doing, but do you know what you are going to do next?"

"I do, Jewel." Blu assured, turning himself around so he too could place his wings around Jewel. "Look, we don't want trouble. But what we want to know is why they did it, and bring whoever did this to your father."

"I know." Jewel assured, raising a smile across her beak as she pecked Blu on the side of his beak.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Tiago asked, jumping for the joy as the thought of another adventure got him enthusiastic. He jumped up and down in front of his parents a few times to gain their attention, which he succeeded in. "Let's go kick some butt!"

Blu and Jewel smiled at one and other as they let each other go out of their wings.

Blu shifted his attention back over to Diego, was drinking out from his bottle that he brought with him. "Diego, would you like to come along? After all, you do want us to put in a good name for you, right?"

"That I do, my boy." Diego assured, almost losing his balance for a moment after closing the lid on his bottle. He held his wings to his head, feeling somewhat dizzy from the alcohol. "Whoa. I got to quick drinking."

Jewel spread out her wings and took flight into the sky in a matter of seconds, knowing where to go to find the military macaws that were their best chance of finding whoever attacker her father. "Follow me, everyone!"

Blu was about to do a headcount one everyone but found that they had already took flight without him. He sighed as he extended his wings and followed them into the sky, silently hoping that they would not run into anymore danger.

* * *

It did not take long for the feathered friends to reach their destination: the military macaw's clan territory. It was going to be risky since they did not like strangers trespassing. Everyone perched down on the ground where multiple military macaws gazed upon them from above.

Everyone kept close together while Blu was leading the way, but at the same time, fearful himself. He kept his wings to his sides as he marched forward, looking for whoever was in charge here.

Jewel looked towards a couple of the military macaws while keeping her kids close to her, walking behind them with her wings around the trio in a protective manner. "It's alright, kids. Just don't look at them."

"Hey there, Tweety." a military macaw greeted Nico, chuckling slightly as he watched them walk past from above. "Nice hat."

Another military macaw approached Diego, who was the only one who did not seem to be bothered by the situation (but then again, he was wearing shades that made it difficult to tell his expression). "Hey, there, boy. You lost?"

"Out of my way." Diego snapped, pushing the military macaw aside with one of his wings.

The feathered friends eventually made it to the leader of this clan. He was sitting up against a tree in some kind of home-made chair made out from twigs. He seemed to be a little bigger than all the other military macaws.

"Well, well, and what do we have here?" the leader inquired, grinning across his face as the blue macaws approached him. "You blue macaws lost? This is our territory."

"Look, all we came here for is to seek answers." Blu assured, beckoning for his family and friends to stay back while he tried to discuss with the leader like civilized bids.

"Oh, it is answers you wish to seek." the leader smirked while waving his wing in a way of ordering the other military macaws to stop. "Very well. What do you seek?"

Before Blu had the chance to answer, Jewel had stepped up, anger spread across her face. She marched towards the leader of the clan, demanding answers right now. "Someone attacked my dad who happens to be the leader of our clan, and we are looking for a big macaw with his feather."

"Is that so?" the leader replied, crossing his wings together as he eyed the feather Jewel was holding up in her talon. "Sorry, but I think you are looking in the wrong place, lady. Now, if you do not mind, please leave before I have my men toss you out."

Blu gulped slightly in fear after seeing the other military macaws preparing to attack. He placed his wings upon Jewel's shoulders, attempting to escort her away before things got ugly. "Uh, honey, I think we should be leaving."

"Wait a minute." Jewel replied, holding up the feather again in her talon. She constantly looked back and forth towards the feather and the leader of the military macaws, until she gasped when putting two and two together. "...You! You did it!"

Blu and the others watched in shock for a moment at the sudden news they just took in. But even despite the situation, Blu and his daughter Bia had to admit Jewel was clever for figuring that out so quicker. Heck, they were supposed to be the brains of the family.

Jewel angrily growled as she attempted to attacker the leader, wanting nothing more than to claw his eyes out. But she was halted when two military macaws restrained her wings, holding her back. "Let go of me!"

"Jewel!" Blu panicked, trying to get towards his mate to help her, but other military macaws stood in their way, preventing them from getting to her. "Let her go!"

The leader smirked while be beckoned for the military macaws whom were restraining Jewel to bring her over. He watched as they forced her down onto her news, holding onto her wings with their talons placed down onto her own. "Very clever. Alright, I do admit. I am the one who attacker your feather."

"Why?!" Jewel demanded, struggling to move as they held her still.

"Simple." he grinned. "Your father was always too strict, trying to act like he owned this amazon by saying who can go where, and who owns what part. Heck, he didn't even let your kind go off when they wanted to. I could go on all day, but I do not have that much time unfortunately."

"My dad was just trying to save our kind!" Jewel explained, squirming around in their grip, trying to reach the leader of the military macaws. "And he happens to not be so strict anymore."

"Awww, has he gone soft?" the leader inquired, mocking her father as he pressed his wingtips together in an evil fashion way. "I guess in his condition, he won't be commanding any more of his army soon."

"No, but my mate over there is the leader now." Jewel replied, gesturing her wing over towards Blu, who had been silent the entire time with his friends and family beside him.

"If that so?" the leader said, looking over the other military macaws to see the male blue macaw. He beckoned for them to move out the way, wanting to meet this so-called new leader. "Bring him here."

Blu panicked a little when a couple of the military macaws shoved him forward. He obeyed while walking towards the leader of the military macaws, keeping his wings to his sides.

"So you are the new leader of the blue macaw, huh?" the leader inquired, standing up from his man-made chair to go over and see him.

Blu watched in shock for a moment as a large shadow moved across him. No wonder the talon print they saw was that big. This guy was huge! He looked around two and a half sizes bigger than Eduardo in height, and his wings and talons were three times the size bigger than the average bird. "Whoa."

Diego looked over the military macaws blocking their way to see the leader. He was not hard to spot due to his size, and this even caused Diego's shade's to drop from his eyes. "O-M-G. It's Godzilla!"

The leader marched towards Blu and brought his head down near him, sending fearful chills down Blu's spin. "Tomorrow, you will bring yourself and the rest of your kind to The Pit of War. If you refuse, I will personally come to your clan and destroy all of you one-by-one. Am I understood?"

"Uh, ye-yeah, yes." Blu assured, chuckling nervously while he hoped The Pit of War was not like he imagined it to be. "So, uh, Pit of War. Are we playing football?"

"Football? HAHAHAHAhAHA!" the leader laughed, seconds later, the rest of the other military macaws joined in on the laughter. He silenced his laughter and shifted his attention back towards Blu. "The Pit of War is where two leaders of a different clan fight until one of them wins. The winner will own the loser's territory, and the leader of the losing clan will be forced to serve the winner for the rest of his life."

Blu gulped in response, knowing this was not going to end well. Last time he was in a war like this, he accidently kicked the ball into his own goal. This certainly was not going to end well.

"Now, get out of here." the leader, marching towards his throne while beckoning for the military macaws to escort their guests out of their territory. "And I hope to meet you at the pit tomorrow."

* * *

**Looks like we have met our rival of the story, and also the same bird who was responsible for attacking Eduardo. And I have introduced my first oc: Diego the gold and blue macaw. Stay tuned for chapter 3, my fellow readers where our friends will be forced to the Pit of War.**


	3. Chapter 3: preparing for war

**It's on in the amazon**

**Chapter 3: preparing for war**

**Hello, everyone, here is the next chapter of my Rio story, and for those who watched Rio 2, I bet you are already hoping they will make a Rio 3. I cannot be sure, but I have high hopes that they will and I wish Carlos and the rest good luck.**

**I also noticed a couple of reviews regarding about me accidently calling Carla "Carlos". I have fixed that, but you will have to forgive for that. The reason I keep making that mistake is because I wrote a Walking Dead story recently, and one of the main characters was named Carlos. I kept getting confused and will try not to do it again in the future, but I thank you all for letting me know.**

**Also, there are a few other Rio stories I recommend checking out from these authors.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter.**

**Jeff117.**

**MCGamemaster90**

**Rapper the red macaw**

* * *

The second war had been declared between the blue macaws and military macaws, Blu, Jewel, and the rest of their friends had made their way back to the blue macaw clan the second it was time for war. Obviously, this was going to a challenge, and they would need all the help they could get.

Down below in the small area they had their party in when celebrating their victory against the humans and saving their home from the smugglers, Blu used this as a meeting area and called every last blue macaw here. He, Jewel, and Roberto all stood on some kind of stage together while the blue macaws stood in rows together.

Blu did not like being on stage and was quite shy when it came to public appearances, but for the sake of his kind and home, this had to be done. He cleared his throat as everyone settled down. "Okay, ladies and gentleman, as you are aware, our clan leader Eduardo has been attacked recently, and we were able to track down his attacker."

"Who was it?" a blue macaw in the crowd inquired, raising his voice slightly for them to hear him.

"It's the leader of the military macaws." Blu answered, spreading his wings out but arched an eyebrow when he noticed the blue macaws were quietly talking among themselves.

Another blue macaw raised his wing up for permission to speak. "Uh, what's his name?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. His name is...Name...Uh...Oh..." Blu trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head with his wing, only just realizing he forgot to ask him name. He turned to his mate for support, hoping she would know. "Uh, honey, did you catch his name?"

"Uh, well...No, I kinda didn't..." Jewel admitted, rubbing one wing against the other while she smiled nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Okay, so we don't know his name. But he is the one who attacked Eduardo, and now he has challenged us The Pit of War." Blu declared, and this caused every single blue macaw to panic as they discussed the situation at hand.

The crowd began to panic slightly at the fear of going to war with the military macaws sent bad thoughts into them. The military macaws outnumbered them three to one, and even if they had the scarlet macaws help, it would still be tough.

Blu attempted to calm them down, but could sense their panicking was about to get a whole lot worse. He was relieved when Roberto had stepped up and calmed them down in a matter of seconds. "Look, everyone. We didn't ask for this, they did. We can't run, so like it or not, all our in this together. Right, Blu?"

"Yeah, together." Blu smiled, finding the confidence to speak up again now that the crowd was quiet. However, he lost it again in a matter of seconds when he realized what he needed to do. "Now, according to their rules, the two leaders of both clans have to fight while everyone else fights each other. And with Eduardo injured, that makes me the leader...And I'm not going to lie...I can't do it."

Everyone gasped at Blu's sudden admit of defeat. He was not going to give up like that, was he? Sure, he may not be the greatest when it came to combat, but he was for more intelligent than the average bird.

Jewel was shocked too about her mate admitting defeat already. She approached him slightly, taking his right wing in both of her own. "Blu...You are not going to give up...Right?"

"Jewel...I'm sorry." he apologized, holding her wing as he looked into those beautiful eyes of hers. He did not want to make her sad, but at the same time, did not wish to lie. "I'll never as strong as your father...I'm sorry, I let you all down."

"Not necessarily."

Blu, Jewel, and the others all turned their attention towards the side of the custom-made stage they were standing on, and raised a smile to see it was Eduardo and Mimi. His left wing, his left talon, and his entire body were still wrapped in leaves and vines to help him heal up faster. His eye was still swollen, but now as bad as it was earlier.

Eduardo carefully used a man-made wooden crutch under his right wing to help him walk, but his older sister still supported him as they both joined their family together.

Jewel was super relieved that her father was walking (well, technically walking) under his own strength, and she ran over to greeted him. She carefully hugged him to prevent harming him further. "Daddy. You're okay."

"I'm fine, sweetie." Eduardo assured, hugging her with his free wing as he glared towards Blu over Jewel's shoulder. "Blu...Is it true? Are we going to war with the military macaws? Was it the leader who did this to me?"

Blu stuttered slightly while trying to get his words out from his beak. Last time they want to war, he was responsible for causing it, and now he feared this time it was his fault again. "Y-Y-Yes, sir. We are."

Jewel could sense worry in her mate's voice and understood to why he was stuttering a little in front of her father. She leaned up out of Eduardo's grip, quickly standing up for her mate. "Dad, it was not Blu's fault. He didn't start it."

"I know he didn't, honey. You're friend with the bottle-cap informed me." Eduardo assured, patting her back for a moment before continuing his way over to Blu. He limped a couple more times until he was only a couple of feet away from his son-in-law. "Blu, obviously we won't give up like this. So I am going to help you."

"Help me?" Blu repeated, already knowing where this was going, remembering back to the day Eduardo took him on a course of training. "And what help what that be, sir?"

"Oh, let's just say I got a few things on my mind..." Eduardo answered with a smirk rising across his beak.

* * *

To help Blu gain the strength and courage to win this war, Eduardo had personally decided to train him again like he did before, but this time, he taught him combat and skillful techniques, passing on the same skills his father had taught him.

Blu panted as he had his body near the ground, facing forward as he tried to push himself up from the ground to do push-ups. He groaned when sharp pain shot through his wings. "Oh...Man."

"Come on, more push-ups!" Eduardo demanded, talking calm yet serious as he and his daughter stood a few feet away. "I want at least one-hundred push-ups before we move on."

"And how many have I done so far?" Blu inquired, unable to keep count since he was concentrating on doing his excises.

"One..." Eduardo replied, sitting down against a tree when he suspected they were going to be here for a while. "Now, come on, one-hundred push-ups right now!"

Blu groaned as he continued his push-ups but he felt the pain in his wings was too great to handle. He turned towards his mate, who gave him a supportive wink. He raised a smile as he continued his push-ups, needing to get into shape by tomorrow.

* * *

After his push-ups, it was now time for the next part of Blu's training, and that was to learn some reflexives. He, Eduardo, and Jewel stood in a large open area together with multiple blue macaws standing on the trees above, holding Brazil nuts in their wings.

Blu felt a little uneasy as he turned towards Jewel and Eduardo, who both stood there with grins across their beaks. "Uh, and what is the purpose of this test?"

"This will help you improve your reflexes. Helps you be more aware of your surroundings." Eduardo explained while his daughter helped him sit down on a nearby log. "All you need to do is move through this area until your reach Mimi."

Blu nodded as he looked into the distance to see Aunt Mimi waving at him from the other side while holding his three children close in her other wing. He could not tell they were trying to escape her tight hug from the distance they were in. "Okay, I can do this. Just got to fly through without getting hit by the Brazil nuts. Seems simple."

"Good luck, Blu." Jewel assured, pecking the side of his beak for a moment before sitting down beside her father, sensing this was not going to end well.

"Okay, let's do a check. Wings, check, landing gear, check. Okay, here...I...Go!" Blu jumped up and flew through the open area as fast as he could while trying to elude their drop attacks from above. He panicked slightly as he narrowly avoided them, a couple of them hitting him slightly upon impact. "Whoa! Hey! Ahh!"

Eduardo and his daughter watched as he had somehow got to the other side of the area, and he had to admit he was impressed, but still took note of a couple of flaws. "Very impressive. Let's do it again."

Blu collapsed onto the side Mimi and his children were, and he lied splat on his back with his wings and talons spread as much as they could go. "Whoa...That was...Certainly...Tiring..."

* * *

Eduardo smirked as he placed his good talon onto Blu's stomach while he was doing sit-ups. He could see Blu was beginning to get better at his training, but he still had a long way to go yet. "Come on, Blu. I want at least one-hundred sit-ups. Do it under five-minutes, and I'll let you drink something."

Blu nodded as he put my effort into doing sit-ups by putting more strength into his wings that were behind the back of his head. He began speaking to his father-in-law during his exercise, but spoke one word at a time each time he did a sit-up. "Okay, but...I...Have...A question...Sir...If I...Might ask?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Eduardo inquired, pushing down his talon a little harder to help Blu with his exercises.

"Did you...Do all this...Before you was...Leader of...The tribe?" Blu inquired, struggling to continue to do further sit-ups, but he had to continue for the sake of his mate, his children, his father-in-law, his aunt-in-law, and the rest of his kind.

"Of course I did." Eduardo answered, adjusting his wing over his crutch for a moment. "My father taught me, and then his father, his father, his father, and then his father."

"I see." Blu replied, groaning slightly while he felt pain shoot through his wings and body. "How many more do I have to do...?"

"Eighty-five more." Eduardo answered, keeping perfect track of every sit-up Blu had done. "You can do it, Blu. Come on; just try not to concentrate on the pain. Concentrate on the things you love. Like, my daughter, your children, that woman who saved me with bulldozer. A Linda, is it?"

"Yeah, a Linda." Blu answered, rolling his eyeballs around for a second. But he did take Eduardo's advice into action and tried to think about the things he loved to help keep his mind off the pain, and the exercising.

* * *

Diego and Blu stood in the middle of a small open area, and Diego had his wings raised. He raised a grin as it was his turn to help train him. "Now Blu, I am going to teach you a little wrestling moves. I want you to charge at me as fast as you can and try to tackle me down."

"Tackle you down? Okay, that sounds simple." Blu admitted, spreading his wings while preparing to charge towards him. "Alright, here...I...Go!"

Blu charged towards Diego was fast as his wings could carry him. He aimed for Diego's belly, but he was instead tripped over by Diego who easily moved aside with his talon raised.

He grinned as he helped Blu up by taking his wing in his own. "Alright, let us try that again, shall we?"

* * *

After almost a full day of training, the sun had set and Blu finally needed to rest after his long day of training with his father-in-law. He and the rest of his family were back into Blu and Jewel's tree hollow that was close to Eduardo's home.

Blu groaned while he lied flat on his back in the middle of their tree hollow, unable to move his wings and talons. He looked to his left to see his mate sitting beside him, flowing stroking his head with her right wing. "Ohh...What...a...Day..."

"Blu, I know you're in pain, but I'm proud of you for doing all this." Jewel admitted with a smile raised across her beak. "You are putting in a lot of effort, and you even bonded with daddy."

"I did it all for you and the rest of our kind, Jewel." Blu soothed, struggling to keep his eyes open after the long tiring day of training for the war tomorrow. He then attempted to speak to his mate in a charming voice while he took the wing that she was stroking his head with, and planted a kiss on it. "You know, Jewel. My chest is not hurting, and I sure would love to cuddle with someone."

"Oh." Jewel could see he wanted company while he was resting, and got into a comfortable position. She lied beside him with her head rested against his chest, and Blu placed his right wing over her to comfort her. "That better?"

"Much." Blu smiled, keeping her close to him in the center of their tree hollow.

"I hope you rest well, Blu. Because tomorrow is the day." Eduardo reminded in a serious tone, but at the same time, trying not to worry him. "You do realize if you lose, than all hope is lost."

"I know that, sir." Blu assured, managing to raise his head up slightly. "But what worries me the most is how I will beat him? Did you see the size of him?"

"Blu, we all our aware of his gigantic size." Eduardo replied, closing his eyes for a moment when he began to think back hours ago when he was attacked by him. "I would love nothing more than to make him pay! But I can't...Maybe everyone is right...Maybe I am getting too old."

Blu was shocked by this sudden admit of defeat. When he called Eduardo old by mistake, he assumed he was wrong, but to hear him admit himself defeated was just shocking. "Sir...During my years with Linda, I learned something important, and that was to never give up, no matter how young, how old, how weak, or so scared you are."

The other birds smiled as they gave Blu a supportive nod, knowing that he was right. All of them watched as Blu was able to sit up with the help of his loving mate. He groaned slightly when he felt the pain in his wings and talons, but did his best to ignore it for now.

"You are right, Blu." Eduardo admitted, seating himself down near one of the hollow walls, groaning slightly while trying not to harm himself further. "I know you can do this. If you were able to help defend of those people who tried to destroy our home, then I believe you can beat him. I believe in you."

Aunt Mimi smiled at her younger brother as she shifted her attention over towards her nephew-in-law. "I believe in you, too, Blu."

The three blue macaw kids stepped up and all stood in front of their father with one wing around each other. Tiago stood on the left, Carla stood in the middle, and Bia stood on the left. The trio spoke simultaneously to their father, giving him support for tomorrow. "We believe in you too, dad."

The last one to bid him good luck was his mate. She smiled while taking one of Blu's wings in her own, being careful not to hurt him of course. "Blu, I know I didn't take to you when we first met. But when you saved me from that plane when my wing was broken, it made me open my eyes to how much I love you. You did some many things for me, Blu. You stood with me when my wing was healing, you helped me raise three beautiful children, you always cared for me, and you always made things right. I love you, Blu, and I believe you can do it."

Blu raised a smile across his beak, touched by his families words. They were right-he could do it, he could. Ignoring the pain shooing through his body, he moved his wings around his mate, hugging her close while resting his head on her shoulder. "You are right, Jewel. All of you are. Thank you, and I love you, too, Jewel. I love all of you. All of you are my family, and I am proud to be here with you."

Seconds after he had finished talking, the blue macaw kids joined in on the hug their parents were still sharing. And then a moment later, Eduardo and Mimi had joined in the family hug ( a little harder for Eduardo due to his injuries).

Despite the current situation of their being a chance of them losing their home here, they had hope of winning this war between them and the military macaws, and were determined to win. The leader of the military macaws may be big and strong, but there was something Blu had that was more powerful than anything.

And that was his mind.

* * *

**A day of training has built Blu into the warrior he needs to be, and hopefully, Eduardo's training will be enough to defeat the leader of the military macaws. Keep an eye out for "Chapter 4: The Pit of War".**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pit of War

**It's on in the amazon**

**Chapter 4: The Pit of War**

**Well, everyone, this it the moment everyone has been waiting for. It is time for The Pit of War between the blue macaws' and the military macaws' tribe leaders: Blu and the leader of the military macaws who is currently unnamed.**

**And I have rambled too much...Again...Man, I need help. Anyway, enjoy the chapter ladies and gentleman.**

* * *

The next day, every member from each clan had made their way to the Pit of War during midday. Every member of the blue macaw of the clan was extremely nervous about this day. There had been many rumors of the leader never being defeated. In fact, there was even a rumor of him defeating someone just by looking at him.

The Pit of War was very similar to the Pit of Doom with their being man-made seats for everyone to sit in and watch, but the area where they normally played football was just a simple plain ground in a Coliseum circled shape. Each member of both clans sat down as they prepared to watch the show below.

On the right side where the blue macaws were positioned, Blu gulped nervously as Jewel, Eduardo, and Diego stood by him, trying to calm him down for this and get him ready. He looked over to the other side of the Pit where the leader of the military macaw picked up a large stick and break it in half just by biting it.

"Guys...He seems tough." Blu declared, stating the obvious as his mate stood behind him, massaging the top of his back near his neck where shoulders would normally be if birds had them.

"Just relax, Blu, and focused on what you are going to do to him rather than what he's going to do to you." Eduardo advised, patting his back a couple of times with his good wing.

"But still, be careful though." Diego suggested, knowing this was going to be tough fight. "Don't forget what he did to Tokyo."

Blu arched an eyebrow for a moment but sighed when he realized he was trying to make a joke of the leader of the military macaws. He sighed before hearing Felipe (who had been elected to be the host) declare it was time. "Okay. Here I go."

"Good luck, Blu." Jewel wished, pecking the side of his beak before taking a few steps back with Eduardo and Diego towards the rest of their kind.

Two military macaws walked to both sides of their leader with evil smirks raised across their beaks. "Go get him, boss." one of them said.

"Make him wish he never met you, boss." the other military macaw suggested, patting his leader's back a couple of times.

"Oh, gentlemen believe me. When I'm done with him, he won't be walking anywhere." the leader assured, cracking his neck to both sides while he stood up to his gigantic size, eager to get this show on the road.

It was now time for the ultimate battle between the two leaders of the clans. Blu and the leader marched towards in the center of the arena. The crowds of both clans cheered for their leaders, some even holding up signs and leaves wrapped onto twigs like they were flags.

Felipe looked towards both leaders with a normal expression across his face (but deep down, he was hoping Blu would win). He made the rules clear to both leaders as he gestured his wings out to them. "Now, you both know the rules: you will both fight with any tactics or skills you know, and the first one to be knocked down for ten-seconds will be declared loser. The winner will take control of the loser's territory, and the leader of the losing team will be forced to serve as the winner's servant. Understood?"

Both macaws nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Felipe said, taking a couple of steps back as it was now the time everyone had been waiting for, and he sure did not want to be in the middle of it. "Begin."

The crowd fell silent as it was now time for the ultimate fight between good and bad. Jewel, Tiago, Bia, Carla, Eduardo, Mimi all sat at the bottom row of the seats with Nico, Pedro, and Diego, wishing Blu the best of luck.

As soon as the custom-made bell had rang, Blu raised his wings up in self-defensive while the leader merely stood there glaring at him. He was afraid, but had no choice and had to do this. "You're going to pay for what you did to me father-in-law."

"Sure I am." the leader smirked; ignoring his threat like it was nothing. "Tell you what; you win, I'll be sure to get you a drink."

Blu kept his wings raised as he slowly began circling the leader of the military macaws, trying not to show any fear all. "Okay, here we go. We're really going to do this. Alright, here we go."

After circling him once, Blu charged towards him in the speed of light, jumping up to see in the process with his right talon raised. The second his talon made impact, Blu did not only fail to injure the leader, but even knocked himself back.

He landed upon his back, realizing the leader seemed tougher than he looked. Blu jumped back up onto his talons. "Alright, a little setback. But I'm good."

Blu curled both of his talons like they were fists and delivered three direct hits towards the leader's stomach, but no matter how hard he hit him, the leader did not even flinch. He landed back down onto his back again when he delivered the third hit that knocked him down.

"Do you, uh, need a minute to warm up?" the leader inquired, already bored of this fight already.

"No, no, no, I'm good." Blu assured, quickly jumping up towards his talons yet again, raising his wings back up to his sides. He swiftly maneuvered around the leader, hitting him in different area of his bodies, hopefully looking for a weak spot.

The leader merely frowned; acting like Blu was not even there. He sighed when Blu had tired himself out and jumped back over to the opposite side of him. "You done?"

Blu panted for a few seconds as he tried to gain his breath back from all that moving he did. "I...Wow...I..."

"Good." the leader smirked, taking his panting as a yes. "Now, my turn."

In the quick of an eye, the leader raised his giant talon and kicked Blu to powerful that it knocked him at least ten-feet into the air. Blu landed down on his stomach, followed by a sickening thud upon impact.

Blu quickly tried to crawl away, but the leader grabbed both of his talons in his own and dragged him back. The leader lifted him up and began the same tactic for a moment: smashing him onto the ground, and then raising him in the air to repeat the same tactic.

After a moment of Blu being smashed onto the ground, the leader threw him back to the ground, allowing him to recover for a moment to make this more interesting. He chuckled as he folded his wings together with a grin across his face. "Had enough?"

Blu groaned while using his wings to push himself up from the ground, but it took him a moment to stand up without falling. He quickly extended his wings out as wide as they would go, and charged towards the leader with his talons curled like fists again.

He yelled out a battle cry when he got close to the leader, and without hesitation, he began rapidly hitting the leader in different areas of the front of his body. He continued doing so until he finally took out all of his energy out on him after hitting him at least thirty times.

Despite the many hits he just taken, the leader did not even blink, and instead, he grinned before raising his right talon up that was curled like a fist in a similar way to Blu and punched him directly in his stomach.

The powerful force of his might strength sent Blu flying all the way over to the bottom of where the blue macaw audiences were. He looked up to see his mate about to get up and help him, but her father helped held her back within his good wing, knowing that helping him would class as a forfeit.

"So...How am I doing?" Blu asked his family, chuckling slightly upon the end of his sentence.

"Blu, I'm not going to lie. You're getting your butt kicked." Nico admitted with a normal expression across his face.

"Could be worse." Diego admitted, but he shrugged as the others looked towards him with 'not-funny' expressions. "What did I say?"

"Blu, you have to forfeit." Jewel suggested, unable to watch her mate suffer like this anymore as the fear of him being killed raced around her mind. "He's too big."

"Jewel, I can't." Blu declined, refusing to go down without a fight. He summoned the strength to get himself back onto his talons while looking behind him to see the leader waiting for him while waving towards his clan. "If I forfeit, we lose our home and I have to be his servant for the rest of my life. I will never see you or the kids again."

"Blu, you keep this up, and you'll never see anything again." Diego clashed, placing his wingtip under his chin in an attempt to think of a tactics for Blu to use to his advantage.

Blu took no notice of his family and friends' advice of him quitting and flew back towards the battlefield. He raised his wings into the air while standing only a couple of feet away from the leader. "Now, you may have hurt me, but I refuse to go down without a fight."

"If that's the case, then so be it." the leader replied, cracking his neck to both sides, sensing he was going to have more fun. "But since you do make me a laugh a little with those little jokes and threats of yours, I'll try not to break your talons after I win."

"You won't be breaking anything! ARGH!" Blu shouted as he jumped onto the leader's stomach with his talon rose, clawing his chest in the process.

The leader still did not seem to be affected by his attacks and merely wiped his wings against where he was clawed. "That all you got?"

"Nope. Let's see how tough you are on the ground!" Blu yelled, charging towards his lower stomach with his wings spread out. He ran to his left side and grabbed his lower stomach in both of his wings in an attempt to tackle him down. But he could not move him at all.

"Wow...You're big." Blu admitted, groaning while trying to push more strength into himself to tackle him down.

"I try." the leader smirked, grabbing onto Blu's neck within his talon, and picking him up with his incredible strength. "Now, what to do with you next?"

"Let me go." Blu suggested while placing his wings onto his talon, followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Good one." the leader smirked, raising him up as high as his talon could stretch out before he threw him all the way back over to the other blue macaws like a rag doll.

Blu landed yet again with a sickening thud upon impact with the ground and he slid over while he lied still on his stomach with his wings and talons spread out. He leaned his head up to see he landed in front of his family and friends again. "Oh...Okay, it is physically impossible for a macaw to take an approximately amount of hits without feeling pain."

"Blu, he's too strong. I agree with Jewel; you need to quit." Eduardo suggested, unable to live with the guilt of his son-in-law possibly dying from this. "If you don't quit, he's going to kill you. I'm twice your strength, Blu, and even I couldn't beat him. Please, quit now, son. He won't hesitate to kill you."

"I can't, sir." Blu declined, managing to roll himself onto his back while still keeping his eyes focused upon his family. "I promised I wouldn't just give in. For the sake of everyone in our clan."

While her father and mother argued on what to do, Bia was quick to use her brains in an attempt to aid her father with this fight. She may not be able to help him physically, but was able to help him with knowledge.

She studied the area for anything useful for her father to use, and she had to think fast because it would only be a certain amount of time before the leader would continue to brutally hurt her father.

Bia almost lost hope when she could not find anything useful, but then, like a miracle had happened, she spotted something in the corner of her. She raised a smile while clicking her toes together like fingers, quickly calling out to her father. "Dad, the mud!"

Blu arched a curious eyebrow while looking over to where she was pointing her talon. He looked up to see a mud pit nearby that looked quite big to fit at least five birds in. "Uh, honey, I don't think playing mud will help me."

Bia shook her head in response to not further confuse her father. "No, Dad, you can use the mud to your advantage! Mud is a fluid material that can dry hard once it is smeared across something to a certain amount of time. If you can get the leader into it, then it may slow down his physically strength advantage!"

Blu managed to raise a smile as he listened to every word from his daughter. He wanted to hug her, but now was not the time since he had to concentrate on the battle. "Honey, you're right! If only I can get him in there..."

"Blu, I got it!" Jewel assured, but was going to have to speak fast when seeing the leader was ready for more action. "Remembering when I jumped onto Nigel with my claws dug in his back? Try doing that!"

Blu nodded in agreement while standing back up onto his talons under his own strength. "Thanks Jewel, Bia. You both are right, I can do this!"

"Go get him, Dad!" Tiago encouraged, jumping up and down on the spot he was sitting on.

Blu marched back over towards the leader of the military macaws rather than flying. He stood only a couple feet away from the leader again, looking him straight in the eye. "Is that all you can do?"

"It seemed to be enough." the leader replied, spreading his wings out from his sides as wide as they would go, challenging him to continue his pointless efforts. "Come on. Hit me."

Blu extended his wings out and flew up into the air slightly with his talons curled like fists. He glared towards the evil macaw directly in his dark blue iris colored eyes.

Just as everyone assumed Blu was going to hit him again, he flew behind the leader in the quick of an eye. He raised an eyebrow, confused to what Blu was doing before until he suddenly felt a sharp pain pin it's self against his neck. "OW ARHGH!"

Every single macaw from both clans (except for Blu's family and friends) watched curious as Blu dug his talons into the leader's neck while using his wings to keep himself balanced.

Blu panicked a little while trying to keep his grip in the leader's neck, holding him as tight as he could with all his strength, holding onto him like he a rodeo. He flapped his wings as hard as he could to keep himself balanced in mid-air.

"Get him off! GET OFF!" the leader screamed, waving his wings into the air in an attempt to knock him off, but the pain he felt distracted him too much. "Get off me!"

Nearby, Jewel, Tiago, Bia and Carla stood up together as they raised their wings in the air, cheering out for the Blu as loud as they could.

"Get him, Blu!" Jewel encouraged.

"Get him, Dad!" the trio blue macaw kids called out simultaneously together.

Blu kept his grip against the leader's neck while pulling him to the left, causing him to change direction towards the mud pit nearby. He felt his grip losing a little, but was not willing to let go just yet.

The leader continued struggling while still trying to throw him off, but even with his increased strength, he could not grab him or throw him. "I swear when I get you, I am personally going to rip your head off!"

Finally getting him over to the mud pit, standing only a couple of inches away, Blu released his grip at long last, and to finish off his tactic, he placed his wings against his back and pushed him into the mud pit.

The leader waved his wings in an attempt to keep balanced, but he landed stomach first directly into the mud pit. He used his wings to sit himself, seeing himself covered in mud all across his body. He shook his wings and wiped his eyes to get the mud off, looking up to see Blu standing there in land. "That all you got?"

Blu hesitated for a moment, not wanting to get himself dirty, but for the sake of everyone, this had to be done. He closed his eyes before jumping into the mud pit, causing a slight splash upon impact.

"Oh, man, look at my feathers!" Blu complained, shaking his wings a couple of times to shake the mud out. "This plan better be worth it." he mumbled quietly to himself.

"That all you can do?" the leader inquired, already recovered from the pain he felt not too long ago. "A bit of mud?"

"It's not the mud you got to be worried about." Blu replied with a smirk across his beak, but it soon dropped when the leader attempted to grab him, but it took him longer and gave Blu enough time to evade his attacks. He smirked as he raised his talon and hit the leader in his eyes, hitting him one of his eyes.

"Ahh!" the leader groaned, holding his wing against his left eye for a moment, but he was not going to show any fear with every single member of his tribe watching him. "That all you got? You are a little slower than you look."

"True, but we all are a little slow when we're in the mud." Blu admitted, dodging another one his attacks, and he returned by kicking him in his talon, causing him to slip over onto his stomach.

The leader groaned in frustration, not willing to lose a fight now just because of a bit of mud. He stood back up and managed to grab Blu in his talon, but due to the mud that was smeared across his coat of feathers, Blu was able to slip out from his grip and kicked him in his stomach.

Blu continued to repeat the same tactic over and over again: dodging his slow attacks and hitting him in his face that seemed to be the only place he felt pain. The leader may have the advantage with his strength, but Blu the advantage with his speed and his brains.

After five minutes of repeating the same tactic simultaneously, the leader was exhausted and only managed to hit Blu a couple of times, but it did not do much affect now that the mud slowed down his physical advantage.

The leader collapsed down while he panted in exhaustion, using his wings to keep himself up.

Blu took his chance and jumped up towards his neck, being able to tackle the leader down onto his back now that he had the mud to slip him over. He stood up against his neck with his right talon curled as a fist, and he began striking many hits into the leader's face as strong and as fast as he could go.

The leader attempted to hit back, but he was too weak from wasting too much energy on him.

Blu continued hitting him over and over again, but he knew one-hundred percent well that he could recover as soon as he stopped. There was only one way to stop him, and it was not something he was proud to do, but was necessary.

Making sure he was not going to get up for a few seconds, Blu jumped towards his right wing and used his both of his wings to lift it up. He slid under it and wrapped both of his wings and talons around it, grabbing it as tight as he could.

Hesitating for a moment, Blu tightened his grip further and pulled his wing in a direction it should not be pulled in. The bones in his right wing snapped, followed by a yelling pain from the leader the second he felt his wing break.

The members of both clans covered their eyes with cringes across their faces. For all the birds who did not know Blu that well, they were merely a little surprised, but as for his family and friends, they were shocked to see what Blu had done.

The leader groaned in agonizing pain before he passed out completely from the shock and pain he had just experienced.

Blu panted in exhaustion, he too, surprised to what he had just done. He never did something like this, but he had no choice for the sake of his family and friends.

He marched out from the mud pit and over to the middle of the area while spreading his wings out as wide as they would go, calling out to every macaw here. "Everyone! The military macaw leader has been defeated by me! Truthfully, I did not want it to come to this, but I had no choice! I did not do this for the pleasure! I did for my kind, my father-in-law, my friend, my children, and my mate!"

The members of the blue macaws stood up to full height while clapping for Blu, calling out in victory now that he had one. Tiago and Bia held up custom-made flags while Carla whistled. But as for Jewel, she flew out there to her mate with a hug smile raised across her face.

Jewel landed right in front of Blu, and with hesitation, both of them embraced one and other in their wings, holding each other as tight as they could.

"Blu, you did it." Jewel said, snuggling her head against his chest with her eyes closed. "I'm so proud of you."

"I did all for you and the rest of our kind, Jewel." Blu replied smiling, him too closing his eyes while he playfully nuzzled the top of her head with a normal smile across his face. "Jewel. I love you."

"I love you, too." Jewel cooed, still holding him in a tight hug.

The two blue macaws continued to hug in a tight embrace while the rest of their kind cheered for them. As for the members of the military macaw clan, they watched in shock as two of them retreated to their leader and helped him out of the mud pit.

The remaining birds of Blu's family and friends, they all made their way over to him to congratulate him on a job well done. Blu loosened his grip and moved out of his mate's grip a little with a smile across his beak.

Mimi enthusiastically jumped over to her nephew-in-law and placed one of her wings upon the sides of Blu's neck. "Blu, I knew you could do it! I saw it in the droppings."

"Uh, thanks Aunt Mimi." Blu thanked, still finding her to be a little crazy but she had a big heart and respected and cared for everyone who was part of her family.

Felipe made his way over towards Blu with a smile across his face. He grabbed Blu's right wing in his own and raised it into the air, declaring him the winner. "We have a winner! Blu from the blue macaw clan!"

The blue macaws cheered in response, clapping their wings as loud as they could.

Felipe shifted his attention back over towards Blu while he still held his wing in the air. "Well, as the winner, you have full access the military macaw clan, and as for the leader of the opposite clan, you know have him-"

"Felipe, wait!" Blu interrupted, taking his wing down and placing it back to his side. "If I may, I wish to change my reward."

The crowd fell silent after hearing his request and sat back down in silence.

Felipe arched a curious eyebrow, puzzled to why Blu would want to change his mind to what happens to the military macaw clan. He turned towards Eduardo for advice, knowing he had more experience with being a leader. "Uh, Eddie, what do you think? Can he change the rules?"

"I don't see why not." Eduardo replied, shrugging slightly in response since no-one here had ever changed the rules. "Okay, Blu. What is you wish?"

Blu walked over to the middle of Pit with his wings raised as wide as he could; calling out to every macaw present as loud as his voice could go. "As reward for winning this, my only order is the leader and the rest of the military macaws can keep their territory as did not bother us or anyone ever again!"

Everyone fell silent to his request for a moment, shocked to what he wanted. Why would he not choose to have the leader as his servant? Especially someone as big as he was, and it was very rare to see someone with such strength and size.

One by one, macaws from both clans slowly began clapping their wings, understanding to why he wanted to change his reward. The blue macaws and military macaws clapped their wings while cheering for him.

Blu smiled when now realizing everyone agreed with him and decided to take a bow to them in respect. He leaned up to full height and felt soft wing moved his body from the right side.

"Blu, that was a little crazy, but if that's what you want to do, then I'm proud to agree." Jewel admitted, keeping her wing around him.

Eduardo also was able to make his over to Blu with help of his crutch. He placed his good wing upon Blu, whom looked a little frightened since he suspected Eduardo was going to yell at him in anger and disappointment. "Blu...I got to admit, if that was me out there, I would love nothing more than to make him pay. But you did something today that I will never forget. You let go of your hate and made peace without turning the leader like he was your slave forever. If that is your choice, then I'm proud of you, son. And if I one day retire as the clan leader, I want you to take my place."

Blu was certainly surprised by the amount words he had just taken in from his father-in-law, but he was happy that Eduardo finally treated him like his son. He offered him a talon shake in a polite way. "Oh, thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

"What are you doing?" Eduardo inquired, changing his expression when he noticed Blu holding his talon up. He raised a smile as he picked Blu up in his wings, hugging him tightly. "A talon shake? Come here and give your father-in-law a hug!"

"Oh, uh, thank you, sir." Blu thanked, feeling a little uneasy as Eduardo held him tightly in his strong grip.

The crowed continued to cheer for the blue macaw for a couple more moments, happy that it was finally over and both macaw clans were now going to be at peace with each other. Now maybe the fighting with over clans could finally end and they could live the rest of their lives in the amazon in peace like each of them wanted.

* * *

**And the battle between good and bad is over and Blu has been declared the winner. But he has done something honourable, and that was to let the leader go as long as he agreed to their terms which was to never bother them or any other macaw clan again. And as you can see, Blu and Eduardo's relationship as improved even more with Blu's victory of the military macaws.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be here as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5: celebrating

**It's on in the amazon**

**Chapter 5: celebrating **

**And here I bring you the final chapter of my story, ladies and gentleman. I may do another Rio story in the future, but I got a couple of other Rio stories to start writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank everyone for reviewing so far. And for those who plan to write future Rio stories, good luck from me.**

* * *

To celebrate their victory against the military macaw clan, Eduardo called every macaw back into the meeting area (that had now been changed back into a partying area again) the following day as sun as the day had reached sunset. And thanks to the help of Nico and Pedro, there was now a custom-mad mini-bar inside the area with some refreshing drinks from various fruits.

Inside, every birds present were doing their own activates during their celebration. Most of the macaws from both clans were either talking with each other or dancing, Nico and Pedro were acting as bartenders, serving any macaw juice drinks with custom-made wooden cups, Eduardo and Mimi were talking quietly to themselves, but as for Blu and Jewel, they both sat together nearby.

Despite the situation earlier when they feared their home would be lost forever, they were proud of Blu for winning and could not be happier to honor him in this celebration of theirs. Some of the blue macaws were even wearing face paint that was commonly the males wearing red and the females wearing yellow.

Near the custom-made bar, Nico and Pedro were tired from the amount of drinks they had been serving for the blue macaws and scarlet macaws. It sure was not easy for them, especially due to their size.

"Here's your orange juice!" Nico said, pushing over the wooden cups while he panted in exhaustion, unsure he could continue any further. "Man, this is tough!"

"Tell me about it!" Pedro clashed, holding two juices in his talons that he handed over to a blue macaw. "Here you go, enjoy...Whew."

The two best friends were relieved after a couple of more moments when no-one had come to get a drink for a while. The duo smiled when they saw two of their familiar friends fly over towards them.

"Here he is! The bird that defeated the giant!" Nico enthusiastically greeted, him and Pedro clapping their wings for the blue macaw.

"Way to go, Blu!" Pedro praised.

"Oh, it was nothing, really." Blu assured, rubbing his talon against the back of his neck shyly. "I just did what had to be done."

"And I'm proud of for that." Jewel finished, smiling as she moved forward and pecked the side of Blu's beak.

"Awww." the duo Nico and Pedro cooed, finding their young romance to be adorable.

Before long, the peaceful night had been interrupted when the music had stopped and the party birds fell silent. Everyone present turned their attention towards the entrance to the area they were in, and gasped when they saw a familiar face.

Blu was the only one not to look yet, and as soon as he did turn around, he gulped with his eyes wide open. There, standing by the entrance was the leader of the military macaw clan with two of his henchmen beside him. His wing was now wrapped in twigs, leafs, and vines and it was held against his chest.

Every bird present fell silent for a moment, unsure of what was going to happen. The leader may only have one wing at the moment, but they did not mean he could not be defeated so easily. He raised his gigantic wing into the air, requesting permission to speak.

"Uh, everyone, look, I am not here for trouble." the leader assured, scanning the area for the one who was looking for. "Is Blu here? I just want to talk to him."

No-one answered his question and remained silent while glaring towards him with angry expressions across their faces. Realizing he was not going to leave, Blu turned around and faced the huge macaw. "I'm here."

The leader shifted his attention over towards him, speaking in a normal voice rather than his usually evil and intimidating voice. "Blu, is it okay if we talk? I'm not here for trouble, honest."

Blu hesitated for a moment while looking towards the other blue macaws for support. But despite the war being over now, Blu was still classed as the leader of the tribe until Eduardo recovered, meaning it was his choice and his choice alone. "Everyone, just get back to what you were doing. I'll handle it."

The blue macaws and scarlet macaws obeyed his request and resumed what they were doing before the leader walked inside, and even began playing the music again from the custom-made instruments.

Now that all the birds present were no longer looking towards him, the leader beckoned for his two guards to remain where they were as he made his way over to the mini-bar. Due to his size, he sat down beside Blu with a slight smile across his face. "Hi."

Jewel felt like she did not need to be in the middle of this and decided to walk away and have a conversation with her Aunt Mimi and some other female macaws present.

"Hello..." Blu greeted, feeling a little uneasy since he no longer had mud advantage if the leader had come here to fight, even despite the fact he assured them he didn't. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to know one thing, Blu, and then I promise to go." the leader assured, changing his expression to a curious one. "Why? Why didn't you have me as a prisoner and order my clan to move? I mean, I hurt your father-in-law. Why did you let me go?"

Blu looked the big macaw into his eyes with a frown across his face, but out of nowhere, he changed his expression into a smile while he answered his question. "Because if I did that, I would not be better than you. I've only been here for two-weeks and already I was almost blown up by dynamite, eaten by snakes, and now I have been put in my clan."

"I see." the leader understood, rising a slight smile across his giant beak. "Well, Blu, I got admit, that was very honorable of you. And I promise to leave you and your clan alone forever."

An idea jumped into Blu's mind when the leader mentioned about leaving them alone forever. He was going to use this as his advantage to help make the jungle a better place. "Our clans could be friends, ya know. Then we wouldn't have to fight all the time. We could help make this amazon a better place. What do you say?"

The leader thought about his offer for a moment, somewhat agreeing with the idea of not having to fight anymore. If the scarlet macaws and blue macaws became friends, then maybe there was hope for his clan, too. "But, uh, what would Eduardo say?"

"He would most likely say, "no"." Blu admitted, placing a wingtip upon his chest. "But I am the leader at the moment, and I'll even talk to him about it."

"Thanks Blu." the leader thanked, quite surprised that he met someone like Blu who was willing to help keep peace rather than go to war all the time. "Tell you what, if Eduardo does agree, I would like to offer my full services. Anytime you need protection, you just come to me."

"That's, uh, very kind of you." Blu accepted, him too, a little surprised that this huge macaw he fought with not too long ago. He looked towards his broken wing wrapped in leafs, twigs, and vines, and he had to admit he felt a little guilty for going that far to win. "I'm sorry I had to break your wing."

"Ahh, it's cool, it'll heal." the leader assured, accepting his apology while he studied his broken wing that was not hurting as much as it did earlier. He shifted his attention over towards the mini-bar he was sitting it, and eyed the small wooden cups upon the bar.

The leader picked up two of the juices carefully in his toes due to his size and strength, and passed one of them over into Blu's talons as a way of celebrating their peace. "Here. I did say I would get you a drink if you won."

Blu nodded in response and accepted the drink into his talon. He held his cup to the leader, hoping he understood what a toast meant, especially when a blue macaw almost choked on his breath mints. "Here's to peace."

The leader held his drink up to and carefully clicked his cup against Blu's. "To peace."

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the military macaw leader had arrived, and everyone was still having the time of their lives, feeling like they could dance and party all night. The time was now 22:00 PM at night, and usually, Blu would put his children to sleep at that time, but since tonight was going so great so far, he decided to let them stay up just this once.

During their time there, Blu had got the chance to talk to his father-in-law about their clan and the military macaw joining up like they did with the scarlet macaws. Eduardo hesitated at first, but after some convincing from Blu, he agreed he would give it a try at least.

A couple of the scarlet macaws had left and made their way back home, unable to keep awake for the rest of the night. Felipe did not mind and as leader of the scarlet macaw clan, he gave them permission to leave.

The present time, every bird present were still doing their own different activates. Most of them were simply chatting with one and other, the duo Nico and Pedro still served drinks for everyone but gained some assistance from Tiago, Carla, and Bia. Eduardo, Roberto, and Mimi all had a conversation with each other nearby the mini-bar. As for the two lovebirds Blu and Jewel, they got the chance to dance with each other when things got a little calm.

As the two blue macaws continued to dance with one and other, the blue macaw kids were still assisting Nico and Pedro behind the bar. Each of them was doing a good job, but still had a couple of flaws. Tiago was full of excitement and almost kept breaking stuff, Bia was taking too long due to her thinking too much, and as for Carla, all she could say was "Lame."

Tiago enthusiastically slid a wooden cup over the bar that almost fallen off the end, but Nico was quick to catch it. "This is awesome, Uncle N and Uncle P!"

"Whoa, just about caught that one!" Nico chuckled, handing over the drink to the blue macaw who kindly accepted it. "Good job, mini-macaws. Looks like we're handling things well."

"Just wonder when they will stop." Pedro wondered, shocked to how many birds wanted a drink every one-two minutes.

"Well, by calculations, macaws could hold up to a certain amount of liquid when thirsty, and by the amount of birds present, all of them should stop at approximately..." Bia paused for a moment and began counting her wingtips. "Two-three hours."

"Wow...You sure are smart, girl." Nico admitted, patting her head a couple of times. His expression changed to a frown as he looked over to the corner of the area. "Would be quicker is those guys weren't drinking so much."

The blue macaw kids followed to where who he was referring, too, and turned their attention over towards the corner of the club where their friend Diego and another blue macaw were having a drinking competition, surrounded by blue macaws and scarlet macaws.

The two continued to drink as much juice as they could out of giant custom-made cups as fast as they could. The macaws surrounding them chanted the same word over and over again in excitement. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Back to the center of the dance floor, Blu and Jewel continued slowing waltzing with one and other. Blu had his wings around the upper part of Jewel's back, and he was now wearing red make up across his face like a couple of the blue macaw males. Jewel had her wings around the lower part of Blu's back, and she too was wearing yellow make up across her face.

Blu and Jewel stared into each other's eyes while slowing moving in circles, their talons in perfect steps with the other. This night felt so perfect that Blu was unsure if he wanted it to end or not, but as he learned from Linda: nothing can last forever.

Jewel finally spoke after they had been sharing silent for a few moments. "Blu, I got to say, you look good with face paint on."

"Well, I just wanted to be part of the clan." Blu replied, keeping a smile across his beak as he returned the compliment to his mate. "And you look beautiful with that face paint on."

"Why thank you, Blu." she grinned, enjoying every moment of this as her mate spun her around slightly. She danced back into his grip for a moment and moved her wings back around him in the same position as before. "You know, there's this beautiful waterfall my Aunt Mimi showed me. Me, you, the kids, my dad, and Mimi should have a family day there sometime."

"I would like that. I'll be sure to get some food from the city-uh, I mean, I will be sure to pack some fruits from the amazon." Blu assured, still adjusting to jungle life since he still had some of his previous human personality inside of him.

"Sounds good." Jewel smiled, leaning her head down against Blu's chest, followed by closing her eyes while keeping her smile across her face.

This party certainly was turning into one of the greatest nights of all time. With their clan safe yet again and their enemies agreeing to leave them alone. As soon as Eduardo had recovered for his injuries, they could finally settle down and enjoy their peaceful lives together in the amazon.

This was going to be a great life for every macaw of the blue macaw clan.

* * *

**The end. Thanks to everyone for reading my story and hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was short, but I did mention it was going to be short. Anywho, thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Rio the movie is owned by blue sky studios and Carlos Saldanha. Diego and the military macaw leader are owned by me.**

**The cast:**

**Anne Hathaway voice of Jewel**

**Jesse Eisenberg voice of Blu**

**Will I Am voice of Pedro**

**Jamie Foxx voice of Nico**

**Amandla Stenberg voice of Bia**

**Rachel Crow voice of Carla**

**Pierce Gagnon voice of Tiago**

**Andy Garcia voice of Eduardo**

**Rita Moreno voice of Mimi**

**Bruno Mars voice of Roberto**

**Philip Lawrence voice of Felipe**


End file.
